This invention relates to the field of physical therapy and in particular, to devices used to relieve stress and soothe the senses by applying desirable sensations to the body.
The use of aromatic oils, fragrances, baths and massage for personal well being is quite ancient. Further, the viewing of beautiful pictures and listening to music. has long been recognized as beneficial to the mood of people.
However, in the modern world, these past times have become less accessible to most of the people either because of the lack of artisans capable of performing the necessary acts or the expense and time required to attend such facilities. To combat these modern day societal shortcomings, machines have been employed in an attempt to relieve the stresses of the day. There are different mechanical devices for massage, for tanning and for simulated weightlessness.
What is lacking in the art is a comprehensive approach to the overall benefits of using several different biological senses to ameliorate the effects of stress and trauma.
Known prior art exists in the field of hydrotherapy including devices related to water massage. For example, expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,943 discloses the use of an enclosed bag having a pulsed flow of water into the bag. The device may be placed on the body at a desired treatment location for muscle injuries and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,919 discloses a water jet massage apparatus which supports a supine person covered with a waterproof blanket. The water massage is carried out without the person becoming wet. Still other know patents disclose the use of a dry water massage to a sitting person.
In a preferred embodiment, a spa capsule is formed from a cabinet having a hinged lid forming an enclosed space for accommodating a person. Within the enclosed space an environment is simulated by stimulating the auditory, olfactory, optic and tactile senses of the person.
The spa capsule partially encloses a person""s body to provide a simulated environment by stimulating the olfactory senses by inducing certain aromatic substances to release odors within the enclosed space. The capsule includes a bed extending from the head of a person to the feet providing support in the prone or supine position. The enclosure includes a means for stimulating the auditory senses by conveying certain sounds into the enclosed space and stimulating the optic senses by conveying visual images into the enclosed space either simultaneously, sequentially or in various sequences.
The tactile senses are addressed by a massage with jets of water applying gentle pressure to the body of the prone or supine user. The jets are contained within a flexible enclosure to allow for a dry massage. The water jet enclosure closely contacts the body and is movable about the length of the spa to provide stimulation to most of the body.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to teach the stimulation of several biological senses in an enclosed environment for therapeutic results.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to teach the use of a cabinet enclosing a person in a selected environment which includes stimulation of the auditory, olfactory, optic and tactile senses.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to teach the application of selected aromas, sounds, pictures and physical contact to a person in a particular program.